Weirdy Feeling
Weirdy Feeling is the 18th episode of Baman Piderman and the 6th episode of Season Two. Characters Starring *Piderman *Baman Appearances *Pumkin *Tuba *Basement Monsters *Ghost Summary Piderman is habing some strange feels, but his best fwiend is here to helps! Plot Piderman feels weirdy, and he seeks help from Baman. After asking some probing psychological questions, Baman eventually gets to the bottom of the mystery. As it turns out Piderman is being haunted by a ghost. The ghost scares everyone away once they see it, and the episode ends. Trivia * This is the first episode in which the traditional intro is changed. In this episode the Basement Monsters interrupt the intro with their theme song. * Pumkin is wearing an Atomic Robo shirt. Transcript The episode starts out with the regular theme song. Baman: I'm Baman Piderman: I'm Piderman Baman: I come over the- That Guy comes along and pushes Baman aside That Guy: No no no it's our turn. (Singing) I'm That Guy The Other Guy joins in The other Guy(singing): I'm The Other Guy- Baman: You guys this is our song. Go away. Baman Shoves Those Guys away Other Guy: We practice it and it was so good! Piderman: That was rude. Baman: Yeah that's not how you do it.( Puts Piderman back in his place and squeezes through the wall) ''Okay lets start over. ''Baman and Piderman proceed with their theme song. Baman: I come over the house Baman/Piderman: Were best friends. Our story begins with Pumkin having a nightmare about the mysterious trapdoor. He wakes up and falls out of bed. Meanwhile, Piderman is walking over to Baman's house, where Baman is shown putting gloves on his hands. Piderman: Bamaaaaaaaa-(falls on his face in the middle of the doorway)oof. Baman: Whats wrong, Piderman? Piderman: Ohhh, something. I just been feeling... wierdy. Baman: Did anything...weird happen?(scratches his head with his hand, which has multiple gloves stuck onto it) (The scene cuts to a flashback, where Piderman is sitting in the kitchen with a half-made sandwich, humming to himself. Suddenly, all the drawers and cupboards open in a burst of blue light. Piderman looks around, then continues humming. The scene then cuts back to the present, in Baman's house.) Piderman: No, nothing weird. Baman: Well why don't we step into my office. (Baman drives his house over to Piderman's house. Piderman tumbles through the window and onto the couch. Baman is sitting on a chair nearby like a psychiatrist, complete with glasses and clipboard.) Baman: So Piderman, tell me what's bothering you? Piderman: I just feel...weirdy. Like something's...watching me. Baman: Was it...THEM?(Points to Those guys, who are standing in the doorway of the basement. The Other Guy grins a little bit menacingly while That Guy makes an "I'm watching you" gesture.) Piderman: No it wasn't Those Guys. Baman: Was it...HER?(Points to Tuba, who is sitting at the kitchen table with a pile of cakes in front of her. Her "face", then flops into the cakes.) Piderman: No not Tuba. Baman: Mm-hm.(Eats his pen)Was it...THOSE?(Points to Piderman's thoughts) Piderman: No it wasn't those either. Baman: Wha... Piderman: Baman are you okay? Baman: What? Wha...(Looks at the Thought Bubbles nervously. He then goes through what appears to be several different dimensions of them while the sounds of whistling winds and a laser gun firing can be heard in the background. He then snaps out of it as Pumkin pushes them aside while coming down the stairs.) Baman: Maybe Pumkin did something. Piderman: He did? (Camera pans to Pumkin then back to Piderman) Pideman: Wait...he did! Pumkin: *Shakes head and hands quickly and nervously* Baman: Yeah. Piderman: Yeah! Baman: Yeah! Piderman: Yeah! (They begin pointing fingers at Pumkin as sweat drips down his face and he is backed into a corner sliding to the ground.) Baman: Yeah! Piderman: Yeah!! Baman: Yeah!!!....Wait, what did Pumkin do? Piderman: Oh, (pulls out a dark red paper mache heart with a bell hanging from the bottom. Written on the heart is "You are special to me") he made this for me. (Dings the bell with his finger) Baman: Oh, that's nice. But what about that weirdy feeling? (Pokes and prods Piderman's face as Pumkin proceeds to get up and leave the room.) Piderman: Oooh, I just (falls over to Baman and gives him a hug as Baman pats his shoulder) don't know. (Baman picks up Piderman and walks over to the couch laying him down) Baman: Why don't you draw your feels? (Baman brings out a clipboard with his feet on the opposite side of the screen from where he's standing.) Like I did. (On the paper on the clipboard there is a scribble drawing with the word MYSTERY written on the top.) Piderman: What's the mystery? Baman: I...(smooth jazz music plays as Baman dramatically turns away from Piderman and the room goes black and white like in an old 1920's mobster movie) am the mystery. (Piderman flops off the couch and proceeds to draw a picture on the clipboard paper. Cut to Pumkin walking through the kitchen to the fridge as Tuba sits in the background at a table with cake on it. Pumkin pulls a carton of chocolate milk and proceeds to drink it as he walks towards tuba and sits her up so her "face" isn't smooshed into the cake anymore. Pumkin walks into the room with Baman and Piderman as Baman stares at the thought bubbles of himself and Piderman continues his drawing.) Piderman: I'm all done! (Baman squid walks over to Piderman and Pumkin joins to see the drawing.) Baman: (Squinting and pointing at the drawing.) What's that? (Shows a black and white drawing of a ghost) Piderman: (Moves clipboard to reveal a blue spirit floating in the air) It's that thing there watching me. Baman: *freaking out* Piderman that ghost was haunting you!! Piderman: Oh no!! Baman: Ahhhhhh Piderman and Baman: ahhhhhhhhhh! (screaming continues as Baman grabs Piderman's arm and drags him out of the room as Pumkin runs out with them in a panic and the screaming fades. Pumkin is then seen again running across the room they escaped to into the kitchen and then seen again with tuba running back across the room to where they initially escaped.) Blue Ghost: (Transforms into a female figure with chimes playing in the background.) *whispers echoey* Piderman Episode Ends. Category:Episodes